


Food Poisoning Scare

by newwriter2017



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newwriter2017/pseuds/newwriter2017
Summary: When her sister suffers from food poisoning, Amanda Rollins-Murphy is scared and she cries nonstop worrying about her sister. Amanda fears that the food poisoning will kill her sister as she's hospitalized after eating bad sushi. Amanda hopes that Kim will recover from food poisoning.





	1. Food Poisoning

**Author's Note:**

> Archive Warning:
> 
> Pregnancy and frequent urination during pregnancy.

It was a clear night as we see Amanda at her office writing the report from this morning's arrest after three weeks of piling evidence and finding the suspect. 

"Alright, Amanda. I am heading home. You be safe." Liv said. 

"I will, Liv." Amanda said. 

Amanda continued to work on the report and it was twelve in the morning when Amanda stretched and headed to the bathroom. She had her usual clothing and was walking to the bathroom. Fin saw Amanda walking and wondered what was going on. 

"Hey, Amanda. Where are you going?" Fin asked. 

"Bathroom, I couldn't hold it. Being pregnant and all." Amanda answered and made her way to the women's bathroom. 

"You're good. I wouldn't want you to do any reports with a full bladder." Fin said and left. 

Amanda put her hand on the bathroom door and made her way to the bathroom stall. She undid her belt while squirming to go pee. 

"Oh, no. I can't get this belt off. Ah finally." Amanda viciously took the belt and pulled her jeans and underwear down.

She started to sit down on the toilet. She spread her legs wide, started to pee loudly and started to moan in relief. She decided to take her strappy sandals off. She started to wiggle her toes on the cold floor and kept peeing. 

"Ahhhhhhhh that was so great. It feels so good I am enjoying this. I wish Liv was here with me." Amanda said.

Amanda knew how much water she drank just before getting back to the office. She leaned forward and started to pee more.

"Wow. There is so much pee coming out. It's so good." Amanda said.

Soon Amanda finally finished and sighed. She wiped herself and flushed the toilet after pulling everything back up and decided not to wear her belt or her strappy sandals. She washed up and grabbed her belt and sandals walked away back to her desk. Amanda continued to work on her report. Her phone started to ring and she answered the phone.

"Hello?" Amanda asked. 

"Hey Amanda. It's Lorenzo. We have a problem. Kim has been throwing up nonstop and I don't know why. So I decided to call you. I'll explain what happened when you get here." Lorenzo said and hung up. 

Amanda grabbed her sandals and put them back on and put her belt on and headed towards her car. She got in the car and drove to Kim's apartment. When she arrived at the building, Amanda rang the doorbell and her sister's boyfriend Lorenzo answered the door while holding cleaning products. He invited her inside and closed the door once Amanda entered. 

"What happened?" Amanda asked. 

"I had to leave work to pick Kim up at her coworker's house and she started throwing up non stop. When I got there, her coworker said that she felt horrible. I went into the bathroom and I saw her in the toilet bowl and she was throwing up. I held her hair back so it wouldn't go in the toilet. When I took her to the car, she was still throwing up. She had this sick bag and was using it. But it was already full when we got home. I don't know if she ate something or maybe she was sick. Anyways could you take her to the emergency room for me? I would take her but I have a lot of cleaning and the place smells so horrible." Lorenzo asked. 

"I'll take her. Is she still in the bathroom?" Amanda asked. 

"Yeah been there since we got home. Oh and Amanda? If you need the bathroom, I wouldn't suggest it here. It's dirty and the bathroom smells like a fish market." Lorenzo warned Amanda. 

"Ewwwww! I'll need a face mask." Amanda said and went through the cleaning supplies. 

Amanda found a face mask and put it on. She came into the bathroom and saw Kim in the toilet throwing up. She grabbed her sister's hair and pulled it back. 

"Thanks, Lorenzo. Sorry for making a mess." Kim softly spoke. 

"Kim, it's Amanda." Amanda said. 

"Manda? Is that you?" Kim asked.

"Yeah. Lorenzo called and told me what happened. I'm taking you to the emergency room right now. So I am going to find a bag for you. Just hang in there." Amanda said and found a brown paper bag. 

Amanda had Kim move and helped her into the car. She started to drive off to the hospital. It took her ten minutes. Kim felt another wave of vomit coming up. She took the bag and vomited into it. They rushed into the hospital and Amanda was on the verge of tears and got Kim in quickly. A nurse took her in and Amanda was in the waiting room in tears and waited. She took the face mask off and threw it away in the garbage bin. She sat down and cried her eyes out. But the nurse saw Amanda crying and walked over and told her that everything was going to be okay and told her that if she wanted to she can go to the cafe and get some food or a drink. The nurse took Amanda to the cafe and she bought a big water bottle. 

"I am sorry that you were crying in the waiting room. It must be hard for you to see your sister in that state." The nurse said. 

Amanda let out a whimper and cried. The nurse saw Amanda cradling her baby bump and tears were streaming down her face. 

"Oh my you're with a child? That is awesome. I love kids. Your sister will be okay. This hospital is the best in New York. Will you tell me about your baby?" The nurse asked.

Amanda took some sips of water. 

"Well, it's a girl and I also have a three-year-old daughter who's home with my husband. I am six months pregnant and I am so happy. Everything is smooth, well except when I have to use the bathroom. When I have that gotta pee feeling, I do this pee dance that's affected my life at times. Being pregnant makes me go more frequent than normal. With my daughter, I kept going to the bathroom every night as well. I go every two hours. When I was pregnant with my oldest daughter, I remember having to pee so bad that I was in the bathroom for twenty minutes. I was around eight months in and I peed a lot. I was home alone while my husband was at work and I was drinking a lot of water. I was watching a movie when all of a sudden, I felt the urge to pee and it was really urgent so I got up and ran to the bathroom. I held the crotch area of my dress so it wouldn't come out. When I finally got in the bathroom, I pulled my underwear down to my ankles and hiked my dress to go and pee. I was about to sit down when I felt my pee bursting out. I knew I had to pee but it was really bad. I sat on the toilet quickly and made it in time. I thought I wasn't going to make it, but as soon as I sat down, I started to pee a lot. I decided to spread my legs and I sighed in relief. I had my legs apart and I held my dress to watch myself pee. And then I remember moaning so loudly. I remember that the toilet was starting to fill up. Recently, I was at my victim's house and I had to pee so bad. We were in her bedroom and she saw me doing my pee dance. I asked if I could use her bathroom and she said that I could. And I ran into the bathroom. The lid was already up and I went over and pulled my underwear down and lifted my dress up and sat down. I started to pee in the toilet and let out a loud moan because I had to pee so bad and it was coming out like a waterfall. I heard a knock on the door and it was the victim asking if I was okay. I told her I was okay." Amanda said as she drank the last sip of water. 

Right away, Amanda felt like she had to pee. She crossed her legs.

"Are you okay?" The nurse asked. 

"Yes. It's just that talking about peeing made me realize that I have to pee. Do you know where the bathroom is?" Amanda asked. 

"I can take you there. I also work with pregnant women and I know when they have to pee and it would be helpful." The nurse said, helping Amanda up.

"What do you do with them? The pregnant women, I mean." Amanda wondered.

"Well, I work with pregnant women and I help them when they need to pee." The nurse said.

Amanda squeezed her legs together to try not to think about it. 

"Can you help me please?" Amanda asked in a whimper.

"Of course. I'll also be checking on your sister later tonight so you have no worries." The nurse said with a smile.

"Let's just get me to the bathroom so that I can pee please?" Amanda begged. 

The nurse took Amanda into the bathroom. Amanda was desperate to pee at this point and the nurse brought her to the handicap stall and locked the door. 

"Okay we need you to get out of these pants and underwear. I'm going to take your belt off, okay?" The nurse asked 

"Go right ahead. You can strip me for all I care. I really have to pee." Amanda begged. 

The nurse started to unbuckle Amanda's belt and pulled it off. Amanda began to dance in place and felt the nurse's hand on the button of her jeans and undoing the button. After undoing the button on Amanda's jeans and after the jeans were unzipped, the nurse pulled them down along with her underwear and helped Amanda sit down on the toilet. toilet. Once the nurse sat Amanda down, Amanda started to pee a lot. 

"Wow, that is a lot of pee coming out in twenty seconds." The nurse was shocked by what just happened. 

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, that feels so amazing. Yes, I love this feeling. As soon as you sat me down, I started to pee like crazy." Amanda said.

Amanda felt her baby bump and started to rub it.

"Little girl, you love to push on Mommy's bladder. You love to make me pee a lot. Your sister did the same thing." Amanda said. 

"I help pregnant women when they have to pee because it's easy and I enjoy making soon to be moms happy." The nurse said and smiled. 

"I'm sorry. Do you mind if I open my legs?" Amanda asked.

"Go for it. I want you to be comfortable." The nurse answered.

Amanda pushed her pants and underwear down to her ankles while spreading her legs.

"I drank a lot of water today. I didn't realize it till just now." Amanda said with a sigh.

"Well I can see that. Plus being pregnant would make it worse for you. Did this happen when you were pregnant with your daughter?" The nurse asked.

"Yes, so this isn't new to me, I just forgot that. With my daughter, she would do the same thing but not as bad as now. I remember when I was at the mall and I really needed to pee. I was buying maternity swimsuits and then I felt my bladder was going to explode. I had to ask the sales lady to hold the swimsuits that I wanted to buy just so that I could go pee. I was grateful for her and made my way out of the store and headed to the bathroom. As I was running to find the bathroom, I held my crotch and saw the bathroom sign. I ran into the women's bathroom and I undid my pants right before entering the bathroom and saw the handicap stall open. I ran in and locked the door and slid my pants and underwear down to my ankles and sat down on the toilet. I sat down right away and I heard a loud pee noise. I felt so relieved that I made it in time. Once I heard it, I felt a great sense of calmness and I was at peace. It felt so good to pee and I even opened my legs to see what color my pee was. I have a question. What color do you think my pee is right now?" Amanda asked.

The nurse held her giggle in.

"I want to say yellow. Not dark but not pale. Just somewhere in between." The nurse guessed.

"You can look at it if you want. I don't care if you do." Amanda said to the nurse. 

"Are you able to open your legs wider?" The nurse asked.

"Yes, I am able to spread my legs more wider. I'm only six months pregnant but I can still spread them with ease." Amanda said, spreading her legs wide and had the nurse watch Amanda's legs open. 

The nurse was trying to stay professional while watching Amanda spreading her legs open. 

"Your husband is lucky to have a wife like you." The nurse said, blushing.

"Yeah. He's the sweetest man I met. We went to a pizza restaurant together for lunch and I really needed to pee. We were driving there and I felt like I was going to explode. Luckily, my husband was able to find a parking spot nearby. We went into the restaurant and I headed to the bathroom first. I was dying to pee so I ran into the bathroom while the hostess got us a table. I went to the bathroom and felt better. I came out with relief and then we ordered some pizza." Amanda said. 

The nurse smiled after listening to Amanda's story. 

"My legs are open and it feels so amazing. I'm sorry if I'm peeing so much in front of you. My stream is coming out so much and it won't stop. I love it." Amanda said, looking at her stream.

"Well at least you're not forcing me to do anything. I hope you don't mind my asking, but can I see your pee? I also take urine samples because it can help me better understand the situation. I'm not asking for a urine sample, but we can always schedule a urinalysis for you. I hope I didn't embarrass you asking about that?" The nurse asked. 

"No, of course I am not embarrassed. I'd be happy to schedule a urinalysis. I would like to learn more about it as well." Amanda said with a grin.

Amanda finished and sighed. She started to wipe herself off and threw the paper into the toilet. 

"Do you need help?" The nurse asked.

"Yes, please. It would be helpful. Soon, I'll be too big to pull my jeans up and down." Amanda said as the nurse helped her. 

The nurse was pulling up Amanda's underwear then Amanda's pants.

"You should wear sundresses. It's going to be a lot easier for you." The nurse suggested.

"I wear them once in a while. I might wear one tomorrow. I just want to see my sister." Amanda said and flushed the toilet. 

"Sounds great if you need any help just call Gina. I'll give you my card." Gina said with a grin. 

Amanda left the stall and washed up. Gina left the bathroom with Amanda and they sat down in the waiting room.

"Tell me about your sister. Like what does she do and tell me about your relationship with her?" Gina said.

"Well, Kim is my younger sister by two years. And she is a special education teacher who teaches children how to handle their disabilities. She teaches third grade and they look up to her as their second mother. My sister and I go way back. She was in an abusive relationship years ago and I didn't like the guy she was dating and I would see black and blue spots on her face. She told me that he actually forced himself on her multiple times a day, so I went and told Liv my partner what happened. She basically not only beat the crap out of him but arrested him. I told him that if he ever put his hands on my sister again, I would bring hell to him. She broke up with him and sued him. She actually won the case and that was how she met her current boyfriend who was her lawyer. He was supporting her through the trial. She told me that she even had a romantic night but was still hesitant. I told her boyfriend that if he wanted to have sex with her, he was going to have take baby steps. He agreed and would never force her to do anything she wasn't comfortable with. It has been three years and he hasn't proposed yet. I think he is waiting for the right moment. My sister is my life. I can't imagine living without her. When can I see her?" Amanda asked. 

"Your sister sounded like she's been through a lot. I promise you that she'll be okay. I'm going to check on her and I'll be right back. Let me find out where they took her because she didn't look too good when you brought her here tonight. I have a feeling it might be a severe case of food poisoning." Gina said getting back on her feet. 

Gina left and made her way back to the nurses stations. Amanda made her way back to the cafeteria and waited for Gina to come back. Amanda stared at the TV seeing the latest news about how both her and Liv busted a human trafficking ring and a massive investigation. What's worse these women were between seven to seventeen years old. It made her want to cry and then Gina returned and saw the news.

"I just wanted to tell you that she's on heavy medication right now. They found a high level of mercury in her bloodstream and we also learned that she ate some bad sushi which is what caused it. This is the worst case of food poisoning I have ever seen but she's going to be okay." Gina said. 

"I want to see my sister. When can I see her?" Amanda asked. 

"Give it like five minutes to go see her. Because she's on some heavy stuff. She's unconscious right at the moment and we are trying to get the mercury out of her system. You should call your husband and let him know you are staying." Gina suggested. 

Amanda picked up her cell phone and dialed her husband's phone number. 

"Hello?" Declan asked, sleepily. 

"Declan. Hey, baby. It's me. Listen I just wanted you to know that I am staying at the hospital and waiting for Kim to get done with tests. I might have to stay overnight with her. She has a very bad case of food poisoning and has high counts of mercury in her system. I'm scared to leave her alone. I love you so much and I love Jesse so much. Could you get her to school tomorrow? I don't know if I am going to make it there with you tomorrow. Tell her I love her and tell her I am sorry. If anything happens to my sister, I don't know what I would do because she's my baby sister and my best friend." Amanda said, her voice breaking as she started to cry.

"It's okay Amanda. I will do all of that. Tell Kim I said that she feels better. I'll try to come to the hospital to check on you and Kim. Your sister needs you right now. I love you." Declan said. 

"I love you too." Amanda replied in tears as she hung up. 

Amanda cried as she hugged herself. Gina came back in and hugged Amanda. 

"It's okay. We will make sure nothing bad has happened to her." Gina comforted Amanda. 

Gina decided to take Amanda to a room where she could get some sleep.

"Maybe I should sleep in the same room as my sister. She needs me." Amanda said. 

"I think we can arrange that but you need your rest. It will take awhile for the paperwork. Just get some rest. I'll wake you when I come back." 

Gina took Amanda's sandals off as Amanda called Liv to let her know about Kim's food poisoning. 

"Hello?" Liv asked. 

"Liv, it's me. Listen, Kim's in the hospital and I am going to be here tonight. I don't know if I'll be into work but I'll let you know. If I do come in, I might be crying so if you hear me ugly cry that's why. I'm going to get some sleep." Amanda said and fell asleep. 

Amanda was fast asleep and while she was asleep, Liv let out a small giggle and hung up. 

Gina came back in around two hours later and woke Amanda up. Amanda woke up and let out a yawn. 

"Good news, Amanda. I was able to get you a bed in the room where your sister will be at so let's bring you there and you can sleep in the same room as her. The room also has a bathroom just in case you need to pee. Also it really is bigger with a shower in it." Gina said with a smile. 

"Actually, can we go to the room because I really have to pee." Amanda said. 

Gina nodded her head and that the phone rang.

"Hello. Yes? Oh it ready now?  
Excellent! I will be on my way." Gina hung up the phone. 

Amanda made a face of joy and relief, but she knew that she had to pee. She held her hands over her crotch and was trying to not pee. 

"Are you okay?" Gina asked.

"I have to pee again." Amanda said, blushing.

"Oh, yes. It has been two hours since you peed. Do you have to pee a little or a lot?" Gina asked. 

"A lot actually. It's getting a lot worse. I think I drank too much water." Amanda said to Gina.

"Let's get you to the room. And then we can get you to the bathroom." Gina said with a small grin.

Amanda took a deep breath and saw Gina taking her to where Kim was staying. She saw her sister sleeping and saw Kim's heart monitor. It was stable and she was wearing a nasal cannula. 

"Come on. Let's go before you pee in your pants." Gina said and brought her to the bathroom.

Gina closed the bathroom door as Amanda danced as she really needed to pee. 

"I know. You just let me help you." Gina said as she unbuckled Amanda's belt. 

Gina pulled Amanda's pants and underwear down. Amanda just wanted to sit down and pee.

"Can I sit down now?" Amanda asked.

"You're good." Gina said as she helped Amanda sit down.

As soon as Amanda sat on the toilet, she pushed her pants and underwear down even farther down her ankles. 

Gina helped Amanda spread her legs open. 

"Sorry, Amanda. It will be easy for you." Gina said and heard Amanda peeing and moaning in relief.

"It's okay. I am grateful that you are helpful." Amanda said.

Gina watched Amanda release her stream and moaned loudly.

"I couldn't wait another moment. I didn't realize it till just before you got off the phone." Amanda said. 

"Is your husband going to be okay with you spending time in the hospital with your sister?" Gina asked.

"Yeah, he said it was okay. In fact I am glad about it because he knows how close me and Kim are. If anything happens to her, it will be devastating to me. We've been through a lot together. And she's my baby sister and best friend. Our bond is strong and we had each other since our parents passed away years ago and we were on our own. I remember when she first started dating her ex, I immediately didn't like him because he had a bad record on his sheet. Busted for drug dealing and he abused my sister. I always told her to break up with him. But he manipulated her by telling her that I don't love her and to cut all ties with me. One day, she came to me crying saying that he was cheating on her with a minor which kicked up our investigation. That day, she came to me with a black eye and I saw Liv in rage and went after him. I told her that she was going to break up with him and when she saw him in handcuffs, she finally found the courage to tell him that she was pressing charges and breaking up with him." Amanda finished and sighed.

"You feel better?" Gina asked. 

As Amanda nodded her head. She kept peeing and looked at Gina. 

"Gina, can I ask why you decided to be a nurse?" Amanda asked. 

"It mostly because I lost my older sister to cancer when I was in high school and it was a horrible experience especially since her husband didn't want to pull the plug but she requested that she wanted to. She didn't want to burden him. And told me she loved me. I was her baby sister and I watched the doctor take her off life support. I miss my sister everyday so I swore to myself that I will do everything in my power to help those." Gina said. 

"I hope you can help my sister. She's all I got left." Amanda said with a whimper.

Amanda felt Gina hugging her. 

"You can cry if you want. I am here." Gina said, stroking Amanda's hair. 

Amanda finished her business and felt a tear and started crying as Gina was stroking her hair and was caring for her. 

Amanda looked up with tears in her eyes. 

"Sorry. Being pregnant also makes me cry. I am usually sensitive." Amanda said, wiping a tear. 

"No worries. I understand completely. Let me give you a tissue." Gina whispered, softly as she went out of the bathroom and closed the door behind her and grabbed a few tissues. 

Gina returned and closed the bathroom door behind her and wiped the tears off of Amanda's cheek. 

"Better?" Gina asked with a gentle voice.

"I am, thank you very much." Amanda thanked Gina. 

"Come on. Let's get you into the bed next to your sister. Your husband will be here to bring you clothing but we can give you a pair of scrubs if you want?" Gina asked. 

Amanda let out a yawn as she grabbed toilet paper and wiped herself clean. 

"That's a good idea. And I think I can wear those scrubs till my husband comes in with my clothes. I feel much better after taking a pee. Everytime I take a pee, I get really excited and turned on when I start to pee. I don't know if that's normal during pregnancy?" Amanda asked as Gina saw Amanda blushing.

"It is normal. My last pregnant patient was touching herself and told me to watch. I think it's normal because when you are pregnant your senses start to heighten and become more sensitive. So, I know that it's normal." Gina explained. 

"I don't do that. I only watch my pee. When I watch it, my stream comes out more and it comes out more when I watch. I had to pee one time in the Bronx Zoo cause it was my friend Liv and with our children. We were seeing the otter exhibit and that was a worse idea to a full bladder. My three-year-old was enjoying watching the otter with Liv's child when she turned and saw me doing my pee dance. She thought I was dancing to the music, however Liv noticed me do my pee dance. I had to leave and she kept an eyes on our kids. I made my way to the restroom and saw the bathroom signs and saw the women's bathroom and ran in. I made it to the handicapped stall and undid my pants. I pulled them down with my underwear because I really needed to pee. So I dropped them down to my ankles and sat down, letting out a loud moan. I'm pretty sure that if anyone was in there they thought I was crazy. Anyway I started to pee and closed my eyes to enjoy the sound of my stream hitting the water. It felt so good that I was trying not to moan loud again. I think I did let out a small whimper as I was enjoying myself. When I finished my business, I started to clean myself off and pulled my pants and underwear up. Before I flushed, I looked in the toilet and the toilet water was a pale yellow color. I flushed the toilet and went to wash my hands. I'm getting sleepy." Amanda said as she flushed the toilet and started to get up.

"Do you want some scrubs for now?" Gina asked.

"Yeah. I want to get out of these clothes. I might be asleep when my husband gets here with my change of clothing." Amanda said as Gina walked over to a supply station in the bathroom and unlocked it to grab some scrubs.

"Do you want me to help you or you got it?" Gina asked Amanda.

Amanda let out a big yawn and nodded her head.

Gina went over and started to take Amanda's shirt off and pants off. She helped her take off her sandals. 

"Gina, can you get my bra? I can't reach as I used to." Amanda explained Gina nodded her head and started to unhook Amanda's bra. 

Gina grabbed a pair of red scrubs and put the shirt over Amanda's upper body. Gina helped Amanda out with her new scrubs. When Gina finished, she grabbed Amanda's stuff and put them in a bag. Amanda got into the new scrubs and gave Gina a hug.

"Thank you for everything." Amanda said with a grin. 

"You're welcome." Gina said.

Amanda started to lay in the bed next to Kim and fell asleep. Amanda felt happy to be with her sister. And she felt comfortable for the first time in a while. Gina was making her rounds in the hallway when Amanda's husband Declan came in with some fresh clothing. 

"Hi. Can I help you?" Gina asked. 

"Hi, my name is Declan and I was told my wife Amanda was here. Is she okay?" Declan asked. 

"Oh, so you're the lucky man that captured her heart. She's with Kim right now. Come on. I will show you the room those two are staying in." She giggled, leading him to the room.

Gina opened the door gently and brought him into the room where Kim and Amanda were sleeping peacefully. 

"So what happened?" Declan asked. 

"Oh well Kim had some food poisoning and it was really bad. When they came into the hospital, she was unconscious and from throwing up a lot. Her voice is going to heal for a bit. Your wife was worried about her so I made some arrangements for her to be in the same room as her sister. She was crying for three hours. I was trying to tell her that well she's in good care cause I am really good at making sure my patients are safe. My sister died from cancer so I know what she's going through. I also help pregnant women be comfortable not only for their health but the babies as well. If you and your wife want, I can help with that. Only if you two want?" Gina finished with a soft sigh. 

"I think that's a good idea. And also I have her clothing, pajamas and toiletries that she asked me to bring for her." Declan replied, holding the bag that contained the items.

"Let me wake her up and you can give her the items." Gina said and tried to walk over to Amanda and Kim only to see Amanda moved for a few seconds.

"Amanda, I am so sorry to wake you up, but your husband is here with all the items you needed." Gina whispered quietly. 

Amanda woke up and saw Gina coming into a full view. Her eyes traveled to where Declan came in. She watched and kissed her husband's lips. 

"I brought your stuff you said you needed. Do you want me to leave it here on the chair?" Declan asked as Amanda smiled and hugged her husband.

"I will give you and Jesse a gift once I come back home. Could you give me my pajamas please?" Amanda asked her husband. 

She saw him grab a pair of black pajamas pants and his old t-shirt as well as some of her personal stuff. 

"I'm going to change in the bathroom just in case I have to pee. I mean I always have to pee so at least I would be close to the toilet." Amanda said. 

Amanda got out of bed and grabbed her pajamas as she walked into the bathroom. Once in the bathroom, Amanda started to take the scrubs off and put her pajamas on. She came out of the bathroom and gave Gina the scrubs. Amanda sat on the bed and Declan kissed her right cheek and Amanda turned and kissed him on the lips. 

"Are you going to be okay?" Declan asked. 

"Yes, love. I will be okay. Go home and get some sleep. Jesse has to go to school in the morning." Amanda said. 

Declan left the room and made his way home. Suddenly, Amanda had to pee. 

"Amanda?" Gina asked, concerned. 

"Gina, could you help me so that I can go pee." Amanda said, looking into the bathroom and felt Gina's arms around Amanda and helped her. 

"Of course. We don't want you peeing in your fresh pajamas. How bad do you have to pee?" Gina asked.

"Like ten out of ten." Amanda said, dancing. 

Gina rushed Amanda to the bathroom. Amanda kept dancing and she was absolutely dying to pee. When they got to the bathroom, Gina rushed Amanda over to the toilet seat. 

"Gina, I can't hold it anymore. When I sit down, get ready for a strong stream." Amanda said as she felt Gina's hands pulled down her pants and underwear. 

"Why do you think it will be a strong stream?" Gina asked as she helped Amanda sit down as fast as she can. 

As soon as Amanda sat on the toilet, she pushed her pants and underwear down to her ankles and opened her legs.

"It's coming out!" Amanda shouted as she unleashed her stream like a volcano. 

She felt her pee exploding in the toilet. The stream was so much that Amanda had to hold the end of the seat 

"Wow, Amanda. That is so much." Gina said with a big blush. 

Amanda couldn't even talk as she was letting out a loud moan.

"Too much water for ahhhh! Me." Amanda said, trying to speak.

"All pregnant women need to drink a lot of water even if it's going to affect their bladders. A weak bladder during pregnancy is  
a side effect of being pregnant. I can see your pee coming out and it is a wild sight. How do you feel right now?" Gina asked. 

"I'm starting to feel better. It keeps on going. I never thought I'd pee this much again." Amanda said with a soft grin. 

"Well, it has been two hours since you peed. And with the water flushing out of you and your baby's system, it is kind of a double attack. Do you always pee like this?" Gina asked. 

"Only when I first started to show signs of being pregnant. They were frequent. But now that I am close to having my daughter, it becomes less but when I do pee this much, it does keep me in a bit longer. I was nine months pregnant with my daughter Jesse and I had to pee really bad. I was on a babymoon with my husband and we were talking till I felt like I had to pee. We were in our hotel room and I went into the bathroom. I was wearing this beautiful lace dress in blue and I had no shoes on. We were laying in the bed as we were kissing nonstop. I stopped and got up and ran towards the bathroom. As I ran, I hiked my dress up and rushed to the bathroom and pulled my underwear down. I let my underwear drop to my ankles and started to pee. When I started to pee, I let out a loud moan because I had to pee so bad. I felt it coming out real quick." Amanda said as she finished.

She finished up and wiped herself off and threw the toilet paper into the toilet. 

"Ahhhhhh. That was such a good pee. It was something I needed for a while. I'll be back again in two hours. It was also a big pee. I couldn't help it." Amanda said as Gina helped her stand up.

Amanda let out a big yawn as Gina pulled her underwear and pants up and brought her to her bed and smiled. 

"My eyes are starting to get heavy." Amanda said as she started to close her eyes as she cuddled up with her sister. 

Amanda and Kim slept in bed together for the rest of the night. She hoped that the food poisoning would be cured.


	2. Amanda's Tears

The next morning, Amanda awoke feeling like she had to pee. She slowly got up from the bed and made her way towards the bathroom. She closed the bathroom door while she was trying to ignore her bladder. She started to drop her pajama pants and underwear down to her ankles. Amanda sat down on the toilet and opened her legs. She felt her stream coming out of her and was peeing nonstop. Amanda started to let out a moan as she was peeing. She never felt this good in a while. She closed her eyes as she listened to her pee coming out and hitting the water. She decided to look into the toilet and saw that her pee was a bit darker than usual.

"First morning pee and I didn't even have anything to drink yet. I guess I had to go really bad." Amanda said.

Amanda remembered all the times that she had to pee really bad like this. She let out a sigh and looked up at the ceiling. 

"Wow. Being pregnant makes me have to pee so much. My pee will be pale yellow later on in the day. First morning pee tends to be a bit dark." Amanda said as she finished her business. 

She flushed the toilet and pulled everything back up and went over to the sink and washed her hands. She left the bathroom and saw that Kim hadn't woken up yet. Gina came into the room and saw Amanda stroking Kim's hair. Gina was trying her best not to interrupt Amanda.

"I woke up and went to the bathroom. And when I came out, you're still asleep. I hope that you wake up soon. I know that last night you were resting because of the food poisoning. You were throwing up non stop. I wasn't there to help you when your symptoms first started. I should have been there for you and holding your hair and telling you I am here for you and how much I love you. Please wake up. If that sushi kills you, then I don't know what I would do." Amanda cried. 

Gina watched Amanda crying and handed her a tissue. Amanda took the tissue and started to wipe her tears. An hour later, Amanda had showered and Gina took her to the cafeteria to get her some food. With Gina's help, Amanda picked pancakes with almond milk. She ate the food and drank the milk. After that, she went back to Kim's hospital room and brushed her teeth in the bathroom and got ready for work. When Amanda came out of the bathroom, she grabbed her purse and went over to Kim who was still asleep. 

"I'll be back Kim, okay?" Amanda said and left.

Amanda drove to work and when she parked the car, she heard her cell phone ring and it was a text message from Gina saying that Kim didn't wake up yet and might not wake up for a while. Amanda got out of the car, looked at the text message seeing it was Gina. Amanda saw it and burst into tears. She cried walking into the building.

She made her way to her desk trying to stop herself from crying but the tears were coming down. Fin and Carisi saw Amanda crying her eyes out. Fin reached into his jacket pocket and grabbed a tissue to give her. 

"Here, Amanda. Take this. I am so sorry that you're having a bad day. We are here for you." Fin said. 

"Thank you." Amanda cried as she took the tissue and wiped her tears. 

"Did someone get really bad food poisoning?" Carisi asked. 

Amanda cried even harder. Liv heard the pregnant blonde crying, came into the squad room, l walked over to her and helped her up.

"Come on, honey. Let's go talk about this in the office." Liv told Amanda. 

Liv brought Amanda to their office. She closed the door as Fin and Carisi heard Amanda crying nonstop. 

"Nice job, Carisi. You can't just keep your mouth shut." Fin said. 

"We haven't worked on any cases yet and she's already crying." Carisi said. 

"Well duh. Food poisoning is something you shouldn't say around her. Now Amanda is crying her eyes out." Fin said, pinching his nose bridge. 

Fin and Carisi heard Amanda tearfully telling Liv about Kim. Liv grabbed a box of tissues and handed it to her. 

"What happened to Kim last night?" Liv asked. 

"Kim has severe food poisoning. And seeing her in the hospital bed just..." Amanda stopped and started to cry.

"It scared you?" Liv asked, stroking Amanda's hair. 

"Yeah, it did. I love her to death and seeing her so sick it made me worried. She's my baby sister. Liv, we go way back. Last night, after you left, I went to the bathroom to pee and when I came out of the bathroom, my phone rang and it was Lorenzo, Kim's boyfriend and he told me that she was throwing up non stop. He had to pick her up from her co worker's house and she threw up in the toilet nonstop. He took her to the car and she was still throwing up. When I got to their apartment, he said that Kim had been in the bathroom since they got home and he told me not to use the toilet because the whole house smelled like a fish market. I saw her with her head in the toilet and I grabbed her hair to move it out of the way and she had her head in the toilet and I took her to the emergency room. When we arrived, she was taken right away. I cried and a nurse named Gina was talking to me. She was able to let me sleep in the hospital room with Kim. If anything happens to her, I don't know what I would do." Amanda cried. 

"We'll get you some water, okay? Just stay here." Liv said and left the office. 

"Liv, I feel bad for what I said. What can we do for Amanda?" Carisi asked.

"Just try to be there for her. Go get her some water." Liv said.

Carisi went to the break room and grabbed water bottles. Liv and Fin were shocked by the amount of water bottles he found in the fridge. 

"Jeez, Carisi. What are you trying to do to Amanda? Make her run to the bathroom every five minutes?" Liv asked. 

"I thought that she might be thirsty because of the crying." Carisi said. 

He let out a sigh and made his way towards Liv. She took the water bottles and handed one to Amanda. 

"Here, Amanda. Drink this." Liv said, handing the bottle to Amanda.

Amanda nodded her head and she drank the water as Liv sat on her desk and drank it. Amanda was thirsty from all of the crying.

When Amanda drank the first water bottle, she felt better and grabbed another one after finishing the other bottle. Liv was concerned that Amanda would have to pee very soon. 

"Slow down on the water, Amanda. You know what happens when you drink so much water?" Liv said now hopping off her desk and walking over to her. 

"When I woke up this morning, I went into the bathroom and started to pee. I had my pajamas and underwear down to my ankles. When I heard my pee coming out there was a lot of it. It was a bit darker than usual because I didn't drink anything when I got up. I had to pee so bad that I thought I wasn't going to make it. But once I felt my bladder release, I let out a loud moan." Amanda said to Liv while drinking her water.

"Wow, I never thought that happened, however I think you should slow down a bit okay?" Liv asked now a few feet in front of Amanda.

Amanda thought about it for a bit and nodded her head. She finished the second water bottle.

"Liv, if I cry while working on the cases today, can you comfort me. And maybe give me a hug?" Amanda asked. 

"Of course, honey. Anything for you." Liv replied as she pulled Amanda in for a hug. 

Amanda smiled at Liv and hugged her back. Amanda sat back on the couch to sit for a bit.

"Liv, can I ask you something?" Amanda asked 

Liv looked at her and nodded her head.

"Do you think that she's going to be okay?" Amanda asked.

"Of course she is going to be okay. If she survived being manipulated and being abused, I think she can take on the whole world." Liv sat next to Amanda.

Two water bottles later, Amanda was resting her head on Liv's lap while laying down. She then felt her leg shake.

"Liv, do you mind if I pee in the bathroom?" Amanda asked.

"You don't need to ask me Amanda. Do you want me to come with you? Do you need help getting your pants and underwear off?" Liv asked.

"Yeah, I think it is a great idea. I was going to wear a sundress today but maybe tomorrow it will be hot. Let's go because I gotta pee really bad." Amanda said.

Liv helped Amanda stand up and brought her to the bathroom. Amanda placed her hand on the bathroom door and pushed the door open. Liv saw Amanda rushing to the handicapped stall. Liv noticed that Amanda was dancing in place trying to unbuckle her belt. Liv rushed over and helped her with the belt. Amanda panted as she felt free from her belt. Liv unbuttoned and unzipped her pants. Amanda watched her friend pulling her pants and underwear down. 

"Sit down on the toilet." Liv said to Amanda. 

"As long as I get to pee, I don't care if I'm standing in place." Amanda said.

Liv helped Amanda sit down on the toilet. Amanda placed her hands on her legs and she spread her legs out. 

"It's ready to come out." Amanda said as she started to pee.

Amanda let out a loud moan. She was glad that she made it to the toilet. Liv stroked Amanda's hair as she watched her pee.

"I couldn't hold it in any longer. I am glad to feel so much better. When I'm eight months pregnant and dying to pee, it will tend to be a horrible experience. I know because when I was eight months pregnant with Jesse, and it was just as bad. The worst was the mood swings. I cried so much that even if I dropped my pen. I would cry over every little thing. I remember that I had to pee so bad when we were at the hotel where the crime scene was happening and I had to go pee, but the bathroom was occupied with the forensic scientist. And we had to go into the next door bathroom so that I could pee. I remember feeling a very, very full bladder and I had to go. We walked to the coffee shop on the corner. Luckily we were going to drink there and I asked them for the bathroom and they were happy to oblige and brought me there. I asked you to come in to help me and you gave me a nod and we went in. I remember that the bathroom was so nice and I ran into the stall and you were behind me. I remember having to pee so bad that when I was in the bathroom I started to pee while standing over the toilet and I peed on the floor a bit as I was getting into position. Luckily, my pants and underwear were all ready down. Then I peed on the seat. When I finally sat down on the toilet, I let a strong stream of pee rush out like a waterfall. The stream was huge and hitting the water. I remember looking down and I saw that the pee was yellow. I was peeing so much." Amanda said. 

Liv heard Amanda pee even louder. She knew that Amanda had drank a lot of water after crying about Kim's food poisoning. 

"Amanda, are you still peeing?" Liv asked. 

"Yeah. Sorry, Liv. I just really had to pee." Amanda said as she sighed. 

Amanda felt her pee finally ending. 

"It's okay, Amanda. I am always here for you." Liv said with a grin.

"That was a nice pee." Amanda said. 

"And a long one at that." Liv said, grabbing toilet paper for Amanda. 

"Yep. I'll have to pee again in two hours." Amanda said. 

Amanda cleaned up and Liv pulled everything back up for her. Amanda flushed the toilet and washed her hands and pulled her hair back into place. Liv and Amanda left the bathroom and saw the victim and her mom come in. Liv took them to the interview room.

"Thank you for coming, Mrs. Smith. We appreciate you coming for questions." Liv said sitting on the chair.

Amanda sat next to Liv and Mrs. Smith sat across from them. 

"I wouldn't know what to do about my daughter. She was talking to her teacher but he was kind of getting too close to her. I saw it in his eyes. He just looked at her wanting to take her now." Mrs. Smith said. 

"Take her now where?" Liv asked.

"Well, he wants to have his way with her. I want him arrested." Mrs. Smith said. 

Liv cocked her eyebrow in confusion.

"How do you know it was the teacher?" Liv asked.

"My daughter was with her teacher in the study hall when she was sexually assaulted by him. She said it wasn't him but I know it was. He's a pervert for staring at my daughter." Mrs. Smith said. 

Liv sighed in annoyance. Until Amanda started to sniffle a bit and started to cry. 

"Oh no. Did I say something?" Mrs. Smith asked.

"No it's just she's going through a rough time with her sister in the hospital. We should continue this tomorrow." Liv said.

Amanda ran out of the interview room crying. 

"Amanda, wait." Liv said. 

Liv followed her and saw Amanda crying on the couch. 

Liv sat next to her and hugged Amanda who was crying her eyes out. 

"It's okay, Amanda. She's in good care with every doctor. I promise you that she will get better. You two share a bond. Just take it easy today. We don't have any more cases today." Liv said, stroking Amanda's hair. 

Amanda let out a whimper and put her head in Liv's shoulders. Amanda cried for an hour before going to the bathroom. 

"Liv, can I go to the bathroom? I have to pee again." Amanda said to Liv. 

"Of course, Amanda. Do you want me to come with you?" Liv asked 

"Yes please. Could you maybe bring a water bottle for me to drink in case I can't pee right away?" Amanda asked. 

"Yep. Wait here. I'll be right back." Liv said. 

Liv left the room and Amanda started to shake her legs uncomfortably. She started to hold her crotch and tried not to think about her bladder. Amanda was scared that she wouldn't be able to hold it any longer. She paced back and forth. When Liv returned, she saw Amanda shaking her legs. 

Liv helped Amanda out of the room and to the bathroom. There was a long line in the women's bathroom. 

"Liv, I don't think that I'm going to make it. I think my bladder is going to burst. I have to pee so bad." Amanda complained.

Liv rushed Amanda out of the women's bathroom line and into the men's bathroom and it was empty. Amanda knew that she wouldn't be able to make it to the very first stall. Liv thought of an idea quickly and locked the door to the bathroom. 

"Okay, Amanda. I have an idea for you. I am going to carry you to the first stall and we will get you there in time." Liv said. 

"Liv, I'm sorry but I'm not going to make it. Why don't I just pee in the urinal?" Amanda asked. 

"It might be hard for you, honey. But I can bring you to the first stall. I run fast and I'll get you there in time." Liv tried to pick Amanda up, but she was having a hard time because of Amanda's baby belly. 

Amanda knew that it was time for her to pee right now. 

"That's it! I can't hold it anymore." Amanda said as she ran to the urinal and started to quickly undo her belt and pants and dropped them along with her underwear. 

Amanda went to the urinal and started to pee. 

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, that feels so good." Amanda said as she peed in the urinal. 

"You couldn't wait another second, could you?" Liv asked. 

"Sorry, I couldn't wait. I had to pee so bad." Amanda replied as she felt good. 

Liv walked over to the bathroom door and locked it. She knew that Amanda was going to be okay but she didn't need guys walking in and seeing a pregnant woman peeing in the urinal. 

"You know something, Liv. Pregnant women pee in many weird ways." Amanda said to Liv.

"Yeah? I've never been pregnant. Explain more." Liv said. 

"Well it's just that when a pregnant woman really needs to pee, they can pee anyway and anywhere. Like me for example, I peed in bottles while in the closet of my friend's house. Her roommate was taking so freaking long in the only bathroom and I had to pee so I went into the closet and peed in my bottle. Before I ran into the closet, my friend told her roommate to get out of the bathroom because I really had to pee. Her roommate said she was doing her makeup and I couldn't wait another second and ran to the closet. When I got to the closet, I hiked my dress up and pulled my underwear down and grabbed my bottle of water and started to drink it. The water was making me have to pee even more. I couldn't hold it and I peed in my bottle. Another time I was with the same friend at her house, we were watching a movie that was a romantic comedy and I really had to pee so I got up to go to the bathroom and once again her freaking roommate was in the bathroom doing her makeup. My friend had an idea and she told me to just walk into the bathroom and just pee in the seat. Luckily, the door wasn't locked this time and I was dying to pee. I ran into the bathroom while her roommate was still doing her makeup and she was annoyed when she saw me running into the bathroom. She told me to get out. Then she was angry when I opened the toilet lid and pulled my pants and underwear down. I pulled them down to my ankles and sat down and peed. The bathroom mirror was across from the toilet and she saw me peeing and I opened my legs, making her see more of me peeing. She asked me what I was doing and I explained that I was pregnant and I needed to pee. She was shocked and started to run out. Then my friend walked in to see if I was okay. But her roommate said that I just ran right in and didn't even bother telling her. My friend explained that she said it was okay and that it was an emergency because my bladder was full and I needed it. I peed even louder and opened my legs even more. I let out a sigh of relief as I heard more pee coming out." Amanda said.

Liv let out a small chuckle.

"Now her roommate moved out." Amanda said to Liv. 

"She should have been more understanding about your bladder. Are you done?" Liv asked. 

"Yeah, I think I am." Amanda said, feeling better.

Amanda sighed and pulled everything back up after cleaning up. She flushed the urinal and washed up and they left the men's room and headings towards the office. A few hours later, Amanda decided that she needed to be with Kim and headed to the hospital. 

At the hospital, Amanda held Kim's hand as she burst into tears. She held Kim's hands tighter as she cried.

"Kim, please wake up. I'm starting a new family in a few months. I can't do this without you. And I'm afraid that I'm going to lose you and I won't have a sister anymore. I need you to wake up, baby sister." Amanda cried.

Suddenly, Amanda heard Gina walking in.

"Oh hi, Amanda. I wasn't sure if you were coming back." Gina said. 

"Hi. I'm just waiting for Kim to wake up." Amanda said. 

Kim squeezed Amanda's hand and opened her eyes. 

Amanda felt it and her eyes widened in shock.

"M...Manda?" Kim said in a raspy voice. 

Amanda cried and hugged her sister. She felt Kim hugging her. It was a lovely moment for the two sisters. Amanda was crying nonstop. She kept hugging and kissing her sister, relieved that she was okay and awake.

"You scared the crap out of me." Amanda cried.

"I'm sorry, Manda. I didn't mean to scare you." Kim said.

"It's okay. I love you so much." Amanda cried.

"Me too." Kim replied. 

Gina saw the doctor coming in. 

"I'm Dr. Smith. How's our patient?" Dr. Smith asked.

Amanda looked at Dr. Smith.

"I'm thirsty, doctor but I feel a bit better. I'm still a little queasy. But other than that I think I am okay. Manda, what happened last night?" Kim asked. 

"Well, you were throwing up non stop. Lorenzo told me that you ate some bad sushi at your co-worker's house and he had to come and pick you up and brought you to the bathroom when you got home. Do you want me to go get him? He's in the waiting room." Amanda said. 

Kim nodded her head as Amanda left to get him. Amanda saw Lorenzo sitting on the chair in the waiting room. 

"Lorenzo, Kim's awake. She's asking for you." Amanda said. 

Lorenzo got up and ran to Kim's room. Kim's eyes sparkled when she saw him and he ran in and kissed her forehead. Amanda walked back into Kim's room.

"Gina, this is Kim's boyfriend Lorenzo." Amanda said. 

"Oh hello Lorenzo. It's nice to meet you. I was your girlfriend's nurse while she was being taken care of." Gina said to him 

"I appreciate everything you did for her." Lorenzo said to Gina.

"Well I have some good news, Kim. You were brave through the whole thing. In fact, some kids are here to see you." Gina said. 

"Kids?" Dr. Smith asked.

"My students. I'm a teacher. I teach special education and I teach 3rd grade." Kim said. 

Some special needs kids came into Kim's hospital room. They were surrounded by Kim and the doctor sighed. The kids were giving Kim lots of hugs and pictures that they drew of her and some get well cards that they made in school. 

"Okay everyone out there is too many people in the room. I will send Gina out to get one person at a time." The doctor said 

"Awwwww." The kids said as the kids were about to leave. 

Gina came into the room with an idea. 

"I have an idea. How about we do it by the first letter of the kids last names so that the kids could see her one at a time." Gina suggested. 

Amanda and Lorenzo stayed in the hospital room with Kim as Gina walked the children out of the room. The doctor sighed and looked at Kim. 

"As of now, you got most of it out of your system but you're going to be okay. You are on some antibiotics and we gave you some iv to keep you hydrated. You will need to rest at home for six weeks. Other than that you are able to go home either tomorrow or next day. I know that you're a teacher and we will provide doctors notes and you'll be getting your prescription as well." Dr. Smith said.

"Kim suffers from PTSD and she used to be a drug addict. She has done really well since I first met her. She's an amazing teacher as well. How will she be able to handle the prescription?" Lorenzo asked.

"Hmm well we can have someone watch her. And don't worry. It's not the addictive ones. I am a doctor but not a mad doctor. Maybe you can monitor her?" Dr. Smith said.

"I'll be with her when she takes the prescription, but what if it scares her and she breaks down crying because it brings back bad memories?" Lorenzo asked Dr. Smith. 

"If she still talks to a psychiatrist then I suggest that you take her." The doctor said.

Lorenzo held Kim's hand and kissed her cheek and went out to the hallway with the doctor. Gina approached them as Amanda stayed in the hospital room with Kim. 

"Gina, I just learned that Kim suffers from PTSD and that she used to be a drug addict. I didn't know that." Dr. Smith said.

"Oh no. PTSD. From what?" Gina asked. 

"I'll tell her sister to come out and we can explain more." Lorenzo said.

Lorenzo came back into the room and told Amanda that she needed to come out to the hallway. Amanda and Lorenzo went back into the hallway to talk to Gina and Dr. Smith. 

"Kim is my younger sister by two years. While she was dating her ex boyfriend, they used to do drugs. He abused her in every way possible. He has hit her, choked her until she couldn't breathe, punched her, kicked her, he gave her black eyes and he left bruises all over her arms and her back. He also pushed her down the stairs at the basement. He also cheated on her and he sexually assaulted her. I kept telling her to break up with him and I told him that he will be arrested. I wanted to beat the crap out of him but I couldn't do it due to me working as a police detective. She called me crying hysterically when she found out he was cheating on her. When she finally broke up with him, she decided to press charges against him and had a recording of her beating and her friend actually recorded her getting beaten up without him knowing." Amanda finished.

Amanda, Lorenzo, Gina and Dr. Smith went back to Kim's hospital room and the kids just finished talking to her. The kids said goodbye to Kim and they left. Lorenzo said goodbye to Kim and kissed her cheek. Amanda stayed with Kim and they laid in the hospital bed together. Kim was holding Amanda's waist and felt safe. They laid in the bed for two hours till Amanda felt like she had to pee.

"Uh, Kim? Could you let me go for a second? I have to pee." Amanda said to Kim. 

Kim let her go and laid on her back. Amanda rushed to the bathroom and closed the door. She took her belt off, unbuttoned her pants and then she unzipped her pants. Amanda was glad to unzip her pants. She pulled her pants and underwear down to her ankles and sat on the toilet seat. As soon as Amanda sat down, she spread her legs wide open and started to pee. 

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, that feels so much better." Amanda moaned as she felt her pee coming out really quickly.

Amanda closed her eyes and felt her pee coming out. She felt so relaxed. The pregnant blonde started to think about all of the times she had to pee really bad during pregnancy. She let out a soft sigh and opened her eyes to look down to see herself pee.

"This feels so nice. Wow, I'm peeing so much. I can't believe it. That's a lot of pee. Though I shouldn't be surprised if I peed this much before." Amanda sighed.

She felt her bladder being empty. Amanda leaned back and let out a moan. She felt more pee coming out of her. She started to moan loudly. Then, Amanda peed on the seat and was snapped out of her bliss. She readjusted herself again to make sure she was aiming in the toilet again. 

Amanda finished and let out a soft sigh. She grabbed some toilet paper and wiped the seat and started to sigh. She grabbed another sheet of toilet paper and cleaned up. Amanda threw the toilet paper in the toilet bowl and then she stood up and pulled everything back up. Amanda flushed the toilet and washed up at the sink. Amanda left the bathroom and the toilet

Amanda made her way back to the bed with Kim. 

"Manda, I'm sorry if I threw up in your car. I was so nauseous." Kim said as Amanda stroked Kim's hair. 

"Actually, you threw up in the bag so it's okay. I held your hair away from your face. I'm thankful that you woke up." Amanda snuggled up to Kim. 

"I appreciate everything that you did for me. Especially when I made you worried. You've always looked out for me. Breaking up with Jeff was the best thing that happened to me. I have you to thank for that. You helped me find my courage and you saved me. You also helped me meet Lorenzo. He's so sweet and caring." Kim said with a soft smile. 

Amanda nodded her head while hugging her sister. 

"I remember when you went through the withdrawal. I had to make sure you were safe and not slip back to your old habits. I remember holding your hair back when you threw up from the withdrawal. You were so sick that you didn't want to leave the house. Jeff didn't want you to become a teacher but you finished college and received a bachelor's degree and your teaching certificate and you even went to learn about disabilities and how many there are. I saw you with those kids being happy. For the first time in a long time you were so happy. How about you and me go to a spa when you get out of the hospital?" Amanda asked. 

"Manda, that sounds like a wonderful idea. Can Liv come with us?" Kim asked. 

"Yeah. I'll have to ask her first." Amanda said. 

Amanda and Kim laid in the bed until her cell phone rang. It was Declan calling to check on Amanda. He explained that he was going to be making dinner and Amanda said that she'll be home for dinner. Then they said their goodbyes and 'I love you' and Amanda hung up the phone. 

"Okay. Kim. I have to go home now. Come give me a hug." Amanda said as Kim nodded her head and hugged her sister.

"Are you coming back tomorrow?" Kim asked. 

"You know I will visit. Let me know when you go home. So I can help you." Amanda said to Kim.

"I will, Manda. Thank you for everything." Kim said with a yawn. 

"Anything for you. Go get some sleep." Amanda said and left. 

Amanda left the hospital room and she saw her sister's doctor. 

"Ah, Amanda. Just the person I wanted to see. I came to ask you a question?" Dr. Smith asked. 

"Sure what is it?" Amanda replied as she looked at Dr. Smith. 

"Well it's about Kim. Don't worry. She's okay. I just want to know if she has any insurance?" The doctor asked. 

"Oh, yeah. She has the same insurance as her boyfriend. He helped her apply for the same insurance company that he's on. So, you might have to call him. Do you think that Kim can get a service dog due to her having PTSD?" Amanda asked. 

"Oh, yes. I am sure her insurance should cover it. Also, I will write a letter on behalf of your sister so that she can have a dog." The doctor said. 

"We'll talk later today. I have to get home to be with my daughter and my husband." Amanda said as she left.

Amanda went outside and walked to her car with her bags and started to drive. When she got to her apartment she turned her car off and got out of the car and made her way to her apartment. Once she opened her door her three-year-old daughter ran up to her and hugged her.

"Mommy, you're back. I missed you, Mommy." Jesse said while hugging Amanda.

"I missed you too, Jesse. Let me say hello to Daddy and we'll sit on the couch while he makes dinner." Amanda said.

Amanda saw Declan cooking in the kitchen. She walked behind him and kissed his neck.

"That's a great way to greet someone babe." Declan said with a moan. 

"I missed you so much." Amanda said and pulled away to let him cook dinner.

"I'm making your favorite." Declan said as he made sure the food was a chicken with fresh rosemary with jasmine rice and zucchini. 

The chicken was made with homemade lemon sauce. The rice had red peppers and melted low fat butter. Amanda sat on the couch with Jesse as Declan continued to cook dinner.

Jesse was watching the Lion King. She was up to the part where Simba sang 'Oh I just can't wait to be king'.

"Did you have a good day at school today, Jesse?" Amanda asked. 

"Yes, Mommy. We were fingerprinting a chicken." Jesse replied. 

A few minutes later, dinner was cooked and they all started to eat. They enjoyed the food and there was nothing left on their plates. Declan took the plates and brought them to the sink. He washed the dinner dishes and Amanda sat on the couch with Jesse and they were continuing to watch the Lion King. Jesse was playing with Amanda's toes. Declan was stroking her hair. 

"I am going to a spa with Kim when she's better and she wants Liv to go." Amanda said. 

"That's good. How's your sister feeling? I know last night you called me crying." Declan said.

"She's awake. She actually might be getting a service dog for her PTSD." Amanda said. 

"If she gets a service dog, according to the Americans with Disabilities Act, they have to allow her to have the dog." Declan said as he looked at her. 

Amanda was watching the movie credit started to play. Declan got up from the couch and went back into the kitchen to make Jesse's lunch for school the next day. Amanda and Jesse continued to sit on the couch until Jesse saw Amanda about to get up, but she was sitting on Amanda's lap.

"Hey, Jesse. Mommy has to go to the bathroom." Amanda said to Jesse.

"You have to pee-pee, Mommy?" Jesse asked. 

"Yes, sweetie. I do have to go to the bathroom." Amanda replied as she saw Jesse getting off of Amanda's lap.

Amanda got up from the couch and made her way to the bathroom. During dinner, Amanda had drank her water and it had the flavor of strawberries. On her way to the bathroom, she felt her phone ringing in her pocket and it was Liv checking on her. She picked up her phone while squirming and made her way to the bathroom.

"Hi, Liv. This is not a good time right now, but I appreciate you calling to check on me." Amanda said as she entered the bathroom, closed the door and locked it. 

"Are you okay?" Liv asked. 

"I just have to pee, that's all. But I can put you on speaker phone so that way I can talk to you. Oh, I wanted to ask if you want to go to a spa with Kim and I?" Amanda asked as she put her phone on speaker and placed it behind her as she was unbuckling her belt.

"Of course, Amanda, I would love to go. What's that noise?" Liv asked. 

"That's me unbuckling my belt. I drank a lot of water with strawberry flavor. I'm pretty sure that my bladder is about to burst." Amanda said as she unbuttoned and unzipped her pants.

"It's okay, Amanda. If you have to go, you gotta go." Liv said giggling. 

"Thanks, Liv. Oh, I gotta pee so bad." Amanda said as she pulled her underwear down.

"You're welcome, Amanda. Just be careful and make sure you get comfortable." Liv reminded Amanda. 

Amanda had her pants and underwear down to her ankles and started to sit on the toilet. As soon as Amanda sat down, she heard her pee coming out.

"I guess you really had to go, huh. I can hear it over the phone." Liv said. 

"Sorry, Liv. I really had to go. I just couldn't hold it. I remember having to pee during this mandatory lockdown and we were in the storage room and I had to pee really bad. You guys saw me crying and we decided to have me pee in the cup. It was a big cup that was see-through and I decided to pee in it. I didn't care if Fin and Carisi were there. When it was finally over two hours later, I had to pee again and you took me to the bathroom and started to make my way to the handicapped stall and started to pull everything down. Before I sat on the toilet, I felt a drop out of me and hit the seat. I knew that it was time and sat down on the toilet. I unleashed my pee." Amanda said. 

Amanda felt better as she finished up. 

Liv was still on the phone. 

"Feel better?" Liv asked. 

"Yeah sorry Liv. I really had to pee." Amanda said as she was cleaning herself. 

"It's okay." Liv said. 

Amanda got up and flushed. She washed up at the sink and went into her bedroom to chat with Liv on the phone.


	3. Kim's PTSD

Later that evening, Jesse was sitting on the couch with Amanda and Declan watching tv. Declan had his arm around Amanda. 

Amanda rested her head on his shoulder while feeling comfortable. 

"I missed you last night." Amanda said, she started to kiss his jawline. 

Declan looked at her and kissed her lips passionately. He then saw Jesse fast asleep on the couch. 

"I miss you too Babe, god I missed this." Declan said as he kept kissing her 

"Jesse's sleeping on the couch. Carry her to bed and I'll wait for you in the bedroom. Maybe I should change into my pajamas." Amanda said.

Declan got up from the couch and picked Jesse up and carried her to her bedroom.

Meanwhile, Amanda headed towards the bedroom and started to take her clothing off. She let out a soft sigh and grabbed some fresh underwear and pajamas. After changing, Amanda laid on the bed waiting for her husband to come in. Minutes later, Declan came in seeing Amanda was in bed reading a book. Declan walked over and took his pajamas bottom and took his clothing off. After changing, he got into bed with her. 

"You gave such a greeting today." Declan said. 

Amanda closed her book and got on top of him.

"Well there's more where that came from." Amanda said to him and started to kiss him. 

"Okay. I can get used to this." Declan said, kissing her.

As they were kissing nonstop and Declan was groping her butt that when her cell phone started to ring. 

"I got to take this. It might be my sister." Amanda said as she stopped the kisses. 

"Hello?" Amanda greeted as Declan hand started to roam over her hand till she slapped his hand away. 

"Manda, I'm scared. I thought I saw Jeff. Can you come over to the hospital and see me?" Kim asked. Her voice was shaken. 

"Okay I will be there. Are you in the hospital still or did Dr. Smith say that you can go home?" Amanda asked. 

"No, I am still in the hospital. I don't go home until tomorrow morning. Can you come over?" Kim asked. 

"I'll be right there." Amanda said.

Amanda started to get out of bed and started to get dressed. 

"Is your sister okay, honey?" Declan asked her. 

"She's having her PTSD episode. I'm going over there now." Amanda said, finally putting her flip flops on and started to go over to her gun locker and grabbed her keys.

"Go check on her. She needs you right now." Declan said. 

Amanda kissed Declan's cheek and left to the car. She rushed out of her apartment building and ran to her car. As she drove to the hospital, she wondered if Kim really saw him. But she wasn't sure. Once Amanda arrived at the hospital, she saw Gina walking over to her. 

"Amanda, Kim has been asking for you. I went to her room to check on her because I heard her crying and screaming get away from me and when I went to make sure she was okay, she wouldn't let me near her. All I was trying to do was make sure she was alright." Gina finished the story. 

"Oh my, I am really sorry. She probably saw someone thinking it was her ex. Will she let me in?" Amanda asked Gina.

"I think it should be fine. We are calling her psychiatrist to see if we can see if she has coping skills. So we can utilize it when she has an episode. Maybe you should talk to her." Gina finished. 

Gina took Amanda to Kim's room and they saw her hugging her legs and shaking. They could hear her saying go away nonstop. Amanda sat on the bed.

"Kim, it's me Amanda. Just count to three backwards. Okay?" Amanda whispered softly to her sister. 

"Okay. Three, two, one." Kim finished, counting and looked around the room. 

Kim's eyes widened in horror and started to cry and hugged Amanda.

"I'm so sorry sis. I'm so sorry." Kim repeated. 

Amanda hushed her as she stroked her hair to comfort her. Amanda also rubbed Kim's back as she cried hysterically. 

"It's okay. You're safe now. I am here now. He's never going to hurt you again." Amanda reassured Kim. 

"Should I call her boyfriend?" Gina asked. 

"Yeah. He will need to know what happened." Amanda gave permission. 

"Manda, don't let me go." Kim begged.

"Kim, I won't let go. You are safe with me. Lorenzo is coming over as well." Amanda said to Kim.

Minutes later, Lorenzo ran to the hospital lobby and saw Gina waiting for him. 

"I heard what happened. Is she okay?" Lorenzo asked.

"She wouldn't let me touch her. Amanda is here and comforting her. Can I ask you some questions about her PTSD?" Gina asked him.

"Of course. I was her lawyer before." Lorenzo said.

"Oh, I had no idea you were a lawyer. So, how did she get PTSD?" Gina asked as she had her tablet open. 

"Well, it started when she was in school. She was studying to be a special education teacher where she met Jeff. I never met him, but she told me awful things about him. She used to fight back but after years with him, she was so drained. One day, she gathered her things and left to go to Amanda's house. She told her everything about what happened. Amanda's husband Declan asked them what happened and Amanda told him Jeff beat the crap out of Kim. When Amanda took Kim to the bathroom to help her clean up, Declan grabbed his jacket and walked out. He was so mad that Jeff beat up Kim. Declan banged on the door, waiting for a response. When her ex Jeff opened the door, Declan yelled at him. He told him if he ever hurt Kim again he will take him to court. Jeff started to call Kim and tell her how dare she ran to her sister and he called her a whore. Declan was so mad that he snatched the phone and he beat him up. Then he took him to the police station and told them what happened. Jeff was arrested and then Kim finally broke up with him." Lorenzo said. 

"Wow. Are you and Kim sexually active?" Gina asked. 

"We are but it took some time. I remember when we reached our six months into our relationship and we were about to have sex for the first time when she started to cry and scream. I immediately stopped and comforted her. She kept crying saying she was sorry. And I told her not to worry and that we can take baby steps and I also told her that she didn't have to have sex if she didn't want to. I felt horrible that night. I know it's not my fault but I should have been more aware. She's so beautiful and I love her so much. I'm so lucky to love her. We've been together for three years and we are better. She has regained her confidence and she isn't afraid as much. She even asked if we can try for a baby next year. I was going to buy her an engagement ring." Lorenzo said. 

"You want to propose?" Gina asked. 

"Yeah, I actually want her to be my wife. I was going to get Amanda's permission." Lorenzo said.

Amanda was still with Kim as she hugged her. Then Kim saw a man. Her eyes widened and started to back away. Amanda looked confused and turned to see a man who looked exactly like her ex Jeff.

"Kim, Jeff's dead. Who is that?" Amanda asked. 

"I don't know but he looks like Jeff. Manda, don't let him near me." Kim said. 

Amanda went out to the hallway and caught the man lurking with a grin. 

"What are you doing?" Amanda asked. 

"I was Jeff's brother. Before he died, he made his wish for me to get his revenge. He died of a drug overdose because of your sister." He said, staring at Amanda's eyes.

"Your brother did awful things to my sister. I wanted to beat the crap out of him. It's not funny. She suffers from PTSD because of him." Amanda said. 

Jeff's brother stared at Amanda's baby belly.

"Chill out, little Mommy." Jeff's brother named Seth said.

"Hey! Don't you talk to me like that. If you ever try to hurt my sister, I can and will arrest you for harassment and you will be spending a lot of time in prison. Do you understand me?" Amanda asked, firmly. 

"Yes, ma'am." Seth said, scared of Amanda. "Good." Amanda said. 

Amanda sighed and saw he wasn't threatening. 

"I just came by to apologize for my brother's behavior. I was going to tell Kim but I wasn't sure if she would try to hurt me. If she doesn't want to see me, I understand." Seth said.

"She doesn't want to see you. Go home and stay away from her. If you want to tell her that you're sorry, write her a letter." Amanda said.

Seth nodded his head and left. Amanda returned to the room and she laid in the bed with Kim and she snuggled up to her sister. Kim kept clinging to Amanda. She didn't want to let her go, but then Amanda felt she really needed to pee. She realized that she should have peed before leaving home but she didn't have to go before arriving at the hospital.

"Hey, Kim, I have to pee." Amanda said. 

"Awwwww, Manda. You always have to pee. Can I go with you?" Kim asked. 

"Honey, you know that you can come with me. This baby is being a trickster." Amanda said.

Amanda got up and Kim followed her.

"Manda?" Kim asked. 

"Yes, baby?" Amanda asked. 

"When you're done, I gotta pee as well. I haven't gone since last night and I really have to go." Kim said. 

"I'll try to be quick. If you feel that you can't wait another second let me know. Wait. Are you telling me that you didn't pee all day today?" Amanda was shocked.

"Well, they gave me a catheter and they just removed it while you were talking to Jeff's brother. The catheter felt weird having it taken out of me." Kim said. 

Amanda rushed to the toilet as Kim was behind her. Amanda danced as she took her pants and underwear off Kim saw Amanda's pants and underwear slide down to her ankles. 

Amanda sat on the toilet seat and started to pee. She decided to keep her legs closed. Kim hugged Amanda's legs. She felt safe with her. 

"Kim, are you feeling better?" Amanda asked.

"A little. I just feel safe. I am sorry to be a burden." Kim said.

"It's okay. You can always come with me whenever I go. You're always safe with me. I promise you that much." Amanda said to Kim.

Amanda peed even louder to only moan softly. Kim had a hard time holding her bladder in and began to whine.

"Manda, hearing you pee is making me want to go." Kim said to Amanda.

"Oh! You can't wait, can you?" Amanda asked.

"I'm trying Manda, but I can't wait. I waited as long as I could. Manda, hurry!" Kim said. 

"I am almost done. Just hold on a bit longer." Amanda said to Kim. 

"I can't hold on any longer! I'm sorry, Manda, but I really have to go." Kim begged as Amanda just finished up and got up. 

Amanda flushed the toilet and washed up at the sink. Kim struggled getting up from the floor and Amanda helped her up and got her on the seat. Amanda pulled Kim's pants down with her underwear. Kim sat on the toilet and started to pee.

"Sorry, Manda. I couldn't wait any longer." Kim said.

"It's okay. You almost peed on the floor." Amanda said, stroking Kim's hair. 

"Jeff used to hit me if I ever peed on the floor even if he made me drink the water. I remember when I was with him, he used to whip me nonstop when I peed on the floor. I had just finished drinking a gallon of the water and I had to pee so badly. He was in the bathroom snorting up some cocaine when I came in, I accidentally peed on the floor because I couldn't wait. When I peed, he heard me and grabbed his belt and used it to whip me. I had to clean up the mess and he made me drink more water and I had to stay in my wet pants and underwear all day and night too. I had to call you to take me to the doctor's. When we arrived, the doctor said that I was developing a bladder infection. They gave me a cup and then they saw me shaking a bit. You stroked my hair and you felt something on my back. You felt a bruise and you asked me what happened. I explained that Jeff hit me and you flipped out. I wanted you to stay with me at the doctor's office and you were trying to stay calm." Kim said to Amanda.

Kim finished up and sighed.

"I remember when the doctor gave you the cup. You asked me to take you to the bathroom and we went together. I was pregnant with Jesse and you asked me to make sure Jeff wasn't there. Also, you asked me to hold the cup for you while you went to the bathroom. I remember that you had to pee so bad that you were rushing to the stall because you were dying to pee. I reminded you that the doctor said for you to pee in the cup. And you were peeing in the cup. As you peed in the cup, I realized that I had to pee as well so I went into the handicap stall. The stall was right next to your stall so you felt safe with me next to you." Amanda said as she saw Kim getting up from the toilet. 

Kim flushed and washed up. They left the bathroom and returned to the bed. Amanda and Kim were laying down and they saw Lorenzo in the doorway.

"Lorenzo, what's going on?" Amanda asked as Kim saw her boyfriend. 

"Amanda, can I ask you something privately?" Lorenzo asked.

"Of course. I'll be right back, Kim." Amanda said. 

When they left the room, Lorenzo sighed and was nervous. 

"Amanda, I know we have known each other for three years. And I am not sure if you are okay with this, but, can I have your permission to ask your sister to marry me?" Lorenzo asked.

Amanda's eyes widened in shock. She looked at him and figured out what to say.

"Lorenzo, you have my permission to ask my sister to marry you. I have to warn you that if you break her heart or hurt her, I will personally hunt you down." Amanda said.

"I love her, Amanda. You know I would never hurt Kim." Lorenzo said to Amanda.

"Good. I know that you and Declan are cool with each other and Jesse really likes you. She considers you her uncle. Frannie also likes you as well. Do you have a ring picked out for her?" Amanda asked. 

"No, not yet. I wanted to get your permission first before I go out and get the ring." Lorenzo admitted. 

"I understand. Thank you for asking me. I hope you become part of our family. It's just me and Kim. Our parents are no longer with us but they passed away years ago." Amanda said. 

"When you married Declan, who walked you down the aisle?" Lorenzo asked Amanda. 

"My first captain when I arrived at SVU after moving to New York. Actually, you know him. Captain Don Cragen. I told him that I was getting married and asked him if he could walk me down the aisle. He was honored to walk me down and he also did the father daughter dance with me. We can always ask Declan if he can walk Kim down the aisle. He can also do the father daughter dance with her. She'll ask me to be her maid of honor. And Liv can be a bridesmaid." Amanda said to him.

They both went back into the room to see Kim. Amanda stroked her hair and Lorenzo walked over and kissed her forehead.

"How are you feeling?" Lorenzo asked.

"Better now you two are here." Kim said. "You get some rest. I love you." Lorenzo told Kim.

Soon, Amanda let out a yawn. Lorenzo kissed Kim's lips and told her he had to go to the office to get some paperwork. 

"Alright, Kim, I should get home. Come and give me a hug." Amanda said and hugged her sister and started to head home. 

Amanda drove her car back home. She let out a soft sigh. 

Amanda parked the care and made her way into the apartment. She opened the door and took her shoes off and locked the door behind her and saw Declan was sitting on the couch.  
He was watching Captain America and Amanda took his hand and lead them to their bedroom.

Declan smiled and kissed her lips passionately. They both kept making out till Amanda broke away. 

"Uh, babe? I am in the mood for you, but I have to pee. Let me take care of that otherwise I'll pee all over you and the bed." Amanda said, licking Declan's lips.

"It's okay. I'll wait for you. Just go." Declan said. 

"Thanks, babe. Just let me go and pee." Amanda said and left for the bathroom. 

Amanda got out of bed and made her way to the master bathroom. She closed the door and started to pull her pants and underwear down to her ankles. Amanda opened the toilet lid loudly and quickly sat down on the toilet. She opened her legs apart and then she let her stream out of her. 

"Oh so glad I peed right away. I'm pretty sure I thought I wasn't going to make it." Amanda told herself. 

Amanda was trying to finish up as quickly as she could, but she felt more pee coming out of her. Amanda opened her legs even wider as she felt more coming out. She looked down and saw her pee was still coming out.

"Ahhhhhhhh. It feels so good. That's a lot of pee." Amanda said.

She saw the toilet water was a pale yellow color. 

"Mmm, I am in the mood even more now. The color is fine and I feel so much better. A good pee makes me happy." Amanda said to herself. 

Amanda sighed and felt her bladder empty like a water tower. She knew that her bladder was now empty. She grabbed a sheet of toilet paper and cleaned herself up. Amanda then stood up and pulled her pants and underwear up. Then she flushed the toilet and made her way to the bedroom as she saw Declan waiting for her.

"You feel better now?" Declan asked. 

"Yeah, babe. I am feeling better. Now where were we?" Amanda said, now saddling on top of him.

Amanda and Declan continued their make out session and then they fell asleep.


	4. New Crime Scene

The next morning, Amanda got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. As she got out of bed, she was holding her bladder and was dying to go to the bathroom. She knew that she wasn't going to make it, so she started to wake her husband up.

"Babe, I have to pee really bad. I don't know if I can make it. Can you help me?" Amanda asked. 

"Alright. I'll carry you." Declan said, getting out of bed and he picked her up. 

Declan scooped her up like he did when they were on their honeymoon. Amanda's face was blushing as it had been awhile. 

"I am going to have to repay you." Amanda said as she knew that she really needed to pee. 

"Here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to pull your pants and underwear down and you can sit back and relax." Declan said. 

"Do it, I feel like I am going to burst." Amanda admitted. 

Declan took his wife's pants and underwear off and sat her down on the toilet seat. He kissed her cheek, left the bathroom and closed the door. Amanda pushed her pants and underwear down to her ankles and started to pee like a volcano. The sound was louder than she ever heard.

Declan went back to laying down on the bed. Hearing something strange in the bathroom, Amanda was peeing so loud that she thought it wasn't going to be over. She thought that she was going to overflow the toilet. So Amanda started to open her legs and she felt her legs starting to shake violently as she felt more pee coming out of her. She knew that she had to go pee but never this bad.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh. This feels so good. Though I never thought I'd had to pee this bad." Amanda sighed. 

Amanda opened her legs further and felt more coming out of her. She looked down and she saw a strong stream coming out of her. Amanda watched her stream coming out of her bladder. 

"Wow. That's a lot of pee. There's so much of it. I didn't think that I had this much left. At least I made it to the bathroom. I just love to pee when I am home." Amanda said to herself as she started to close her eyes. 

She peed until it was all out of her bladder. She got up and grabbed a toilet paper sheet and she started to clean herself up and discard it into the bathroom. She pulled everything up and flushed the toilet. Amanda washed up and went back to the bed and snuggled up to her husband.

"Liv told me what happened yesterday." Declan said. 

"Yeah, it sucks that I had to hear Mrs. Smith talking and then I started to cry." Amanda said. 

"Your sister, how is she doing after the whole food poisoning?" Declan asked

"She's being released today. Lorenzo is going to pick her up. Also he asked me a question last night which I wasn't expecting." Amanda explained to her husband.

"And that is?" Declan asked.

"Well, he wants to ask Kim to marry him. I told him yes." Amanda said with a smile. 

"It has been three years since they've been together. He treats her like she is a princess. He's been going to therapy sessions with her. And Jesse likes him. We can stop by at their place and make sure everything is okay." Declan said.

"I know that you and Lorenzo are cool with each other. But I have to be the older sister and make sure that he wouldn't hurt her. Just with everything that happened to Jeff. I am still wary about the situation. Oh, and get this. Jeff's brother came over and apologized for his brother's behaviour." Amanda said which shocked Declan. 

"Wait, what?" Declan was shocked about the new information about Kim's ex-boyfriend. 

"Yeah. Found out that Jeff died from a drug overdose." Amanda said to Declan him.

"What happened?" Declan asked. 

"After Kim broke up with him, he went into a deep depression and started to take more drugs to stay off the depression. But he must have overdosed." Amanda said. 

An hour later, Declan cooked breakfast and then he took Jesse to school. Declan and Amanda were in the car alone as they started to drive to the precinct. 

Amanda got dropped off by the precinct and made her way into the building. As she waited for the elevator, she started to feel her bladder started to be full as she started to dance in place. She started to grab her bladder and danced in place as she entered the elevator. 

Everyone started to notice that Amanda was dancing in place and they heard her starting to whine. Amanda hoped to get to the bathroom and she was ready to pee.

"Miss, are you okay?" A woman asked Amanda. 

"No! I have to pee and I can't hold it anymore. I don't know what to do. Please help me." Amanda said 

"What floor are you going to?" The woman asked.

"Second floor. I'm pregnant and I have a very weak bladder. I am not going to make it. I don't know what to do because I don't have extra clothes and I don't know what to do. I just want to go pee." Amanda said. 

"And with us in the elevator. We should get you to the second floor. We are almost there. How are you holding up?" The woman asked Amanda. 

"Not for long. I'm sorry but I need a toilet like right now otherwise I will burst." Amanda said as she began to undo her belt.

The elevator was moving up as it made it to the second floor. Amanda ran out of the elevator and made it to the precinct and headed to the bathroom. As she entered the bathroom, she saw the handicap stall and opened the door and started to pull her pants and underwear down to her ankles. When she saw the toilet, she sat down and started to pee. Amanda let out a sigh of relief when she heard Liv coming into the bathroom. 

"Amanda, are you in here?" Liv asked.

"Yes, I had to pee really badly. Sorry, Liv. I really needed to pee. I peed before leaving my house and I drank a lot of water. I almost peed in the elevator." Amanda said as she sighed.

"Really? That sucks." Liv said.

"Yep. This morning, I woke up and I had to pee really badly. I got out of bed and Declan carried me to the bathroom and he helped me get the pants and underwear off and put me on the toilet just in time." Amanda said as she sighed. 

"It was nice that he helped you. So tell me. What happened in the elevator today?" Liv asked. 

"I had to pee really bad. And I was in the elevator. I really needed to pee and this lady helped me out by trying to keep me from peeing in my pants. She helped me to get my mind off of my bladder. I probably would have peed my pants if she didn't help me. Next time I run into her and I have to pee, maybe she can take me to the bathroom or if I can't make it to the bathroom, maybe I can pee in a cup. I've had to make a stop at a Starbucks then to get a large cup to pee in. I would order a large drink so I can pee in it after I finish my drink. Once we were about to go inside of this apartment, we were outside and I had to go really bad and that I couldn't hold it any longer and I ran into the apartment dying to pee, but the door to the bathroom was locked so I had to pee in the potted plant because I couldn't hold it any longer. Heck, I was lucky that the forensic team left." Amanda said to Liv Liv.

"Amanda Rollins-Murphy, you are such a badass woman that I ever met. Wait. You peed in a potted plant? How did you do that?" Liv asked.

"Yep. When you get desperate to pee, you find weird ways to go to the bathroom. When I couldn't get into the bathroom, I saw the potted plant and I ran towards it. I dropped my pants and underwear down to the floor and I squatted over the pot and started to pee. I never thought I'd pee in the potted plant, but because I had to pee so bad, I started to dance. Luckily, my aim was perfect." Amanda said.

"Wow. That's crazy." Liv said to Amanda. 

"Another time, I had to pee while on the bus. We were going to NJ to go to a mall. That was when we went over a pothole and I felt a strong urge to pee. I started to whine and complain. You had to get the bus driver and you explained that I was pregnant and that I had to pee. You and the bus driver ran to the seat and you saw me sitting in the seat with my legs shaking. I cried saying that I wouldn't be able to make it to the bathroom but luckily our stop was up. I hopped up and waited for the bus to make a complete stop. I bit my lip desperately needing to pee. When we finally made it to our destination, we got up and headed towards the bathroom. I undid my pants as we got off the bus and we made our way to the bathroom. Once we were about to enter the bathroom, I pulled everything down to my ankles and went to the bathroom. It felt so good to pee." Amanda said as she sighed 

"I think you should take it easy. You're always worrying about your bladder." Liv said. 

Amanda finally finished her business and pulled everything back up. She flushed the toilet and washed up at the sink. 

Amanda heard her phone ringing.

"Hello?" Amanda greeted. 

"Hi, Manda it's Kim. How are you doing today?" Kim asked. 

"I'm good. Is everything okay?" Amanda asked. 

"Yeah, I am just recovering. Lorenzo will be here to pick me up. Just wanted to say thank you for helping me." Kim said to Amanda. 

"You're welcome. Just glad you're happy. Do you need anything else?" Amanda said 

"No, just wanted to say hi." Kim said with a smile.

"Oh okay. I'm glad you called me. I gotta go. I have to start work." Amanda said as she hung up. 

"Well, we should get going." Liv said. 

Liv and Amanda left the bathroom and started working.

They got a phone called about a case.

"Liv we got a case." Amanda said as she got up from her desk and they both left to go to the crime scene.

Amanda and Liv started the care up and drove off to the crime scene. 

When they arrived at the crime scene, they made their way to the area which was in an alley of a strip club. They made their way to the crime scene and found a dead woman laying on her stomach. Amanda saw the body and burst into tears and she looked away while Liv walked over to the body.

Liv started to examine the body and saw bruises around her wrists and then she noticed that Amanda was looking away because she was in tears. Liv walked over and hugged Amanda. 

"Ma'am, we have the person who called it in." The officer said as Liv looked at Amanda.

"Why don't you go into the club and ask some questions. I will be out here examining the body and talk to the person that called." Liv said to Amanda.

Amanda nodded her head as she wiped her tears. Amanda made her way inside the club, but then, her tears started coming back again. She ran out crying and ran straight to Liv who comforted her.

“It’s okay, Amanda.” Liv soothed her.

“I don’t want to be here. And I am sure they got a bathroom in the club anyway." Amanda said to Liv.

“Amanda, you went before we left. Are you telling me that you have to go again?" Liv asked. 

"Not yet but at least I am planning ahead just in case." Amanda said walking into the club with the female officer.

“Can we get Detective Rollins-Murphy some water? She’s been crying for thirty minutes straight." The female officer asked before leaving with Amanda. 

"Yeah sure just don't give her a lot or else she would need to go to the bathroom." Liv said to the female officer.

The female officer nodded her head and followed Amanda right behind. They went into the club and saw a lot of women crying about their co-worker.

"I miss her already. Did you see what the sick asshole did to her?" The woman wearing a black bikini asked her friends, feeling angry.

“It sucks. We have customers and we have to go back to work." The woman in a white bikini said annoyed. 

"Amy, how could you say that. Lisa was murdered and all you care about is money?" The woman in a blue bikini said to the woman named Amy. 

"Well, I know my sister who owns the place just contacted Lisa's parents about five minutes ago." The woman in a red bikini said.

The female officer and Amanda saw the women talking as the bartender was letting out a soft sigh.

"Hi, can I get a glass of water?" Amanda asked. 

The bartender nodded his head and gave her a glass of water. Liv entered the club and saw Amanda drinking the water. 

Liv saw the girls turn to see the women talking. She made her way towards them.

"Which one is named Linda?" Liv asked. 

"I'm Linda. My sister isn't here because she left to tell Lisa's family what happened." The woman in the red bikini said.

"Can we ask for security cameras? It'll help us to search for the killer?" Liv asked 

“Of course. Come on up to my sister's offices. She always lets me in when she’s not around. My sister considers me her business partner and I train the girls how to dance." Linda said, now walking with Liv and Amanda to the office.

"Wow, this is a big office." Amanda said walking around and saw twenty eight monitors. 

Linda walked over and made her way to the monitors.

"Here we are. Where do you want to start?" Linda asked 

"About last night?" Liv asked Linda. 

"Of course, after all I was curious about something anyway." Linda admitted as she started to rewind back to yesterday.

Amanda kept drinking her water watching Linda doing her work. Once Linda found it, the women watched the footage as Linda looked closely at one particular camera. She was staring at it well till she saw Amy and the bouncer. She saw the bouncer and her making out.

"Well now I have a reason to fire her ass." Linda growled in anger.

"And break up with my boyfriend." Linda said even more pissed off. 

Liv saw Lisa walking out of the club and shortly after a man was behind her. 

"That man, he follows her and it looks like he is holding handcuffs in his right hand." Liv said.

Amanda started to whimper and Liv turned to see Amanda doing her pee dance. Linda noticed that Amanda was doing her pee dance. Linda turned and saw Amanda dancing.

"I’m really sorry, but I need to use the bathroom." Amanda said to them.

"Oh that is no problem there's a private bathroom up here. It's a big room." Linda said getting up and walking behind the desk revealed a secret door.

"This is my sister's personal bathroom you should go in." Linda said with a smile

“Good because I really have to pee." Amanda said, entering the bathroom. 

She wasn't expecting it to be so big. 

"Come on, Liv. I really need to pee. Could you please help me. I don’t know how much longer I can hold it." Amanda said as Liv helped her to the bathroom.

Liv ran and saw Amanda struggling to get her belt off. Liv walked over and unbuckled Amanda's belt.

Liv then unbuttoned Amanda's jeans and Amanda made a desperate look on her face.

“Gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pee." Amanda sang as she felt Liv pulling her pants and underwear down to her ankles.

"I can't hold it anymore!" Amanda said as she rushed over to the toilet.

"Okay. Sit down before you pee on the floor." Liv said.

Amanda quickly sat down, opened her legs wide apart and unleashed a strong stream. She let out a sigh of relief. 

"That feels so much better." Amanda said.

Amanda opened her legs even wider than before and started to pee even more.

"Wow, Amanda. You really had to pee." Liv asked. 

"Yeah, I really did need to go. Look, Liv. There's so much coming out." Amanda said, looking into the toilet.

Liv chuckled as she sighed. 

"How much water did you drink just now?" Liv asked. 

"Four glasses." Amanda answered.

"No wonder you had to pee. You drank so much." Liv said 

"Yeah. It helped me calm down. I was crying nonstop." Amanda said 

"Why were you crying?" Liv asked. 

"When we saw Lisa's body it reminded me of Kim and Jeff." Amanda said, shaking nonstop.

"Do you want me to get you more water?" Liv asked. 

"No, I should be fine. Oh, that feels good. Sorry if I'm peeing a lot. I've been drinking so much water. After I drink a lot of water, I usually wait until I really have to pee. I don't hold it. I think I usually just enjoy just letting the pee come out. I remember when we were investigating a crime scene, I had to pee and this other cop was talking to me about the crime scene when she noticed I was dancing and biting my lips. I knew that I wouldn't be able to make it to the bathroom, so I basically ran over to the bathroom and saw all of the stalls being occupied and I whimpered and I tried to wait. I had to pee so bad that when finally the stall was vacant, I dropped my pants and underwear down to my ankles as I entered the stall. I let out my pee and felt so good. I even opened my legs and more was coming out. I sighed in relief as my pee was transformed into a powerful stream. I actually saw it coming out of me and it was crazy. The stream was huge like a volcano." Amanda said as she let out a soft sigh. 

"What about the time you had to go when the carnival was in town? I remember that you were on the ferris wheel with Declan and you had to go." Liv said as she heard her phone ringing. 

"Oh, yeah. I remember. I drank a lot of water that day. And we were at the top of the ride. I had to cross my legs because of my bladder. When we finally got off of the ferris wheel, I ran to the nearest bathroom." Amanda said as she felt her bladder empty. 

"Are you done?" Liv asked. 

"Yup, I am. Oh, Liv, I feel better."Amanda said.

Linda was looking at the camera some more till she finally saw the alleyway behind the club and saw the same man following Lisa. Then she heard Amanda flushing the toilet. Liv Amanda washed up and she and Liv left the bathroom. Amanda had a huge smile of relief.

"Man, you look like you just had a crazy ride. Anyway, I think I found the Alleyway camera and found that the guy was following Lisa. She usually smoked in the back of the alleyway. I even remember telling her to go on her break." Linda told them. 

Liv nodded her head and saw the flash drive on the table.

"This is ours?" Liv asked as she picked up the flash drive. 

"Yup all the security footage is on there. I also managed to give you guys a print out of the schedule." Linda said as she grabbed a stack of paper. 

Amanda was looking at the papers. She saw it wasn't that much. When they had all the evidence and made their way out of the crime scene. Liv and Amanda started to drive away to the precinct.

"Liv, do you think that Linda heard me in the bathroom?" Amanda asked. 

"Maybe? I mean you were peeing so loud." Liv said as she drove.

"That was because I really had to go." Amanda replied and sighed.

"Oh, I understand now. How's your bladder feeling?" Liv asked

"It's feeling good." Amanda replied with a smile. 

"How soon do you think it will be full again?" Liv asked. 

"Not sure." Amanda said honestly.

"You let me know when it's full again." Liv said. 

Amanda nodded her head as they made it to the precinct and made their way back to the office. They entered the station and Liv grabbed the flash drive and inserted it into her computer. She decided to have a meeting with Amanda, Fin and Carisi about the case. While talking about the case, Amanda kept thinking about her sister and how she was feeling. 

"What do you think, Amanda?" Liv asked.

"I think I should call Kim. Just to see how she feels. Last night, she was having a PTSD episode and I had to calm her down. When I entered her hospital room, I saw her shaking. I sat on the bed with her and after she counted down to zero, she felt better. She just hugged herself and felt bad about the nurse. Then she was so scared that she hugged me so tight that I almost couldn't breathe. She cried as I was holding her. I hushed her and I rubbed her back." Amanda said to Liv. 

"Amanda, don't you think that your sister is becoming too clingy to you? Not saying that she is but it's sounded like that." Liv said as Amanda looked at her. 

"She's my baby sister. Ever since she broke up with her ex, I've been helping her and supportive." Amanda said as she sighed.

"She doesn't have any friends?" Liv asked. 

"She's been having social anxiety. So, it's kind of hard for her to make any friends." Amanda responded. 

Liv got up from her desk and sighed and started to think. 

"I mean, she's a teacher and hasn't had enough time for it. Unless summer vacation starts. She's going to be out of work for six weeks but they always have her do summer school when they are short on staff. Summer school is when she makes a lot of money. During summer school, the kids love being with her. She and the kids are always having fun and they do arts and crafts and she makes work easy by breaking it down. I don't know how her third graders are going to deal with not having her in the classroom for the next six weeks. They are probably going to be sad." Amanda said.

"They'll be okay. How are you holding up, Amanda?" Liv asked. 

"Tired. Maybe I need some water to drink." Amanda said as Liv looked at her.

"I think they brought in some gallons of water in the break room. I'll be right back." Liv said. 

Liv left the squad room and Amanda's eyes started to close and open. Amanda yawned and then she put her head down on the table and fell asleep on the table. 

Liv came back with a cup of water and saw her sleeping. She let out a sigh.

"Fin, carry Amanda to the couch please?" Liv asked.

Fin picked Amanda up and brought her to the couch. He took her strappy sandals off and Liv grabbed a blanket and draped it over. They both left and Fin walked with her.

"So, how bad was it?" Finn asked about the case.

"So far, the victim seemed to be sexually assaulted and her neck was slit from right to left. Amanda cried while I was investigating the body. She was in tears and we brought her to the club for her to drink some water. Linda, the owner's sister was helping us out with a bunch of evidence. Including gave us the schedule of the and video evidence. There has been a guy who followed our victim multiple times." Liv finished and sigh in exhaustion. 

"Wow. Amanda crying about a dead person? I know pregnancy would make her mood change. But never it affected her that badly." Finn said while Liv was trying to look at the video again.

"Yep. Her hormones would be all over the place. We got her some water and she had to pee. I mean, Fin, she had to pee so bad that I was worried for her." Liv said.

"As long as she makes it in time, there shouldn't be a problem." Fin replied.

"She was so desperate to pee though." Liv said and looked at the screen. 

"What happened when Amanda was desperate?" Fin asked. 

"Well, she started to dance and moan. I even saw her holding her crotch. I mean, we've all seen her doing that and she asked me to take her to the bathroom and help her get undressed. Has she asked you guys to undress her?" Liv asked.

"I only help her out with the belt. Because I don't want to take her pants and underwear off and she probably won't let me either. If she doesn't let me do the belt then I usually have a female officer help out. I mean, she lets me undo her belt for her." Finn said to Liv.

"I remember when I was at the crime scene, I had a female officer help Amanda out because I felt uncomfortable and I was good friends with her husband and I didn't want to disrespect him." Carisi said 

"From now on, if Amanda asks you to help her, then help her. Don't embarrass her. I know you two don't mean to but pretty soon, she'll be too big to pull her pants and underwear down, so in a way I think she's going to ask you two to help her." Liv explained and sighed and heard her computer beep.

Amanda was still asleep as she shifted in a different position. Liv walked in and checked on Amanda. She was sleeping peacefully and Liv started to push a strain of hair back and started to blush. Amanda was comfortable sleeping and Liv let out a soft smile.

Amanda started to stir in her sleep. And her eyes fluttered open to see Liv.

"Hey Liv can you help me go to the bathroom?" Amanda asked.

"Of course. Anything that you need to do in the bathroom?" Liv asked, helping Amanda up from the couch. 

"Perhaps you can help me take my pants and underwear off when we get to the bathroom. I mean I always like having your company." Amanda stated.

"I can do that. So what do you have to do in the bathroom?" Liv asked. 

"Yes, please. I really need to pee. Like super badly." Amanda said to Liv as they made it to the bathroom.

The bathroom was empty and Amanda didn't care if it was or wasn't. She rushed to the stall and struggled to get her pants and underwear off. 

Liv walked from behind and helped Amanda who was dancing around uncomfortably. 

"Amanda, hold still. I can't unbutton your jeans when you're moving around like that." Liv told Amanda as she finally got the jeans undone and stripped Amanda's pants and underwear down to her ankles.

"Hurry, Liv! I can feel it coming out." Amanda said as she finally felt free and sat on the toilet seat and started to pee.

"Feels good, huh?" Liv asked. 

Amanda nodded her head as she let out a moan as her pee got louder. 

"Liv, can I open my legs?" Amanda said in between her moans.

"Go for it. You know it will make you feel better." Liv said. 

Amanda spread her legs open and felt her pee rushing out more. The sound of her pee started to make her cheeks flush. She placed her hands on her lower belly and started to rub it. 

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh that feels so amazing." Amanda said as she felt her bladder was on fire.

"Amanda, is your bladder on fire? Because you're moaning like crazy?" Liv asked as Amanda only was able to nod her head.

Amanda kept peeing nonstop. 

"Sorry, Liv. I had to pee really bad." Amanda said. 

"It's okay, Amanda. Let it all out." Liv said, stroking Amanda's hair. 

"Thank you Liv. I was wondering if I could go back on the couch if you can give me a massage. My feet are killing me. Plus I came into the bathroom without my shoes so my feet are even swollen." Amanda said to Liv 

"Amanda, you know I enjoyed massaging your feet." Liv said with a small smile. 

"Thank you Liv. I just love the sound of my pee and you love making me feel comfortable." Amanda said to Liv. 

Right away, Amanda felt a big stream and started to moan loudly.

"You really had to pee?" Liv asked as she felt herself getting hot.

"So bad. Liv, do you think that if I tell Fin and Carisi that I peed in the urinal that they will be laughing?" Amanda asked 

"I think they would probably be laughing and asking you how you were able to do it." Liv said giggling. 

Amanda moaned and giggled at the same time.

"Thanks Liv you are so sweet. I only did that because the line was long in the women's room" Amanda said with a grin.

Soon, Amanda finally finished her business and let out a sigh. 

"Liv, I hope that I didn't overfill the toilet." Amanda said as Liv handed her some toilet paper. Amanda cleaned herself up and threw it in the toilet. 

Amanda flushed the toilet and saw the water going down and released a sigh. 

"See, Amanda? You flushed and it didn't overflow." Liv said with a grin. 

Amanda and Liv left the stall and the pregnant blonde washed up at the sink. 

"Good. Who knew that taking a nap would make me go pee." Amanda said as they both walked out of the bathroom and saw Fin and Carisi. 

Liv went into the office and Amanda thought about when she was in the men's bathroom and walked over to them. 

"Guys, I have to tell you something that happened yesterday." Amanda said.

They both stopped and looked at her with a confused look.

"Okay go right ahead." Fin said. 

Amanda started laughing and trying to keep in control.

"Okay, so you know how I always feel like I have to go to the bathroom? Well, you guys are going to laugh when I tell the story. So, I was here yesterday and I rushed into the women's bathroom and the line was so freaking long that Liv took me to the men's bathroom and she was trying to get me into the handicap stall but I wasn't going to make it so I decided to pee in the urinal." Amanda said, laughing. 

Fin and Carisi started laughing. 

"How did you do that?" Fin asked. 

"Well when you are a pregnant woman, you tend to pee in strange places. Think of it like a cat when they sleep in weird places. When I got to the bathroom I said screw it. I gotta   
pee in the urinal and I dropped my pants and underwear down and aimed at the urinal." Amanda said giggling. 

"How was your aim?" Carisi asked. 

"Surprisingly accurate for the first time. I have to admit I was amazed at how awesome I am. Just like when I peed in the potted plant the one time." Amanda said.

"Wait. That was you?" Fin asked.

"Yeah? Why?" Amanda asked. 

"It's just not like you to do something like that." Carisi said. 

"Well, I couldn't make it to the bathroom in time." Amanda said giggling at their reaction. 

"It's okay, Amanda. You can't help it." They said. 

"I need a favor from you two. Next time I have to pee, can you take me to the bathroom and help me?" Amanda asked.

"We can help. How do you want us to help you?" Fin asked. 

"I want you to help me with my pants and underwear off." Amanda said.

Fin was shocked a bit.

"I'm only asking because you two are my best friends. Please?" Amanda begged.

"I don't feel comfortable about it Amanda." Fin said

"Don't make me cry. Fin, please." Amanda said. 

Finn sighed annoyed.

"Okay, you win, Amanda." Fin said walking over to his desk and sighed.

"I'm just so sensitive. I cry really hard." Amanda said 

"Now what were you crying about yesterday?" Carisi asked. 

"About my sister." Amanda said, sighing. 

"Carisi, don't make Amanda cry again like you did yesterday." Fin said, pinching his nose.

"Well, my sister was with her coworker and Kim started having food poisoning. They ordered from this sushi place but apparently the fish was bad and they didn't know about it. Kim was the only one that got sick and it was a flounder roll which made her sick. Two hours after they ate, Kim told her coworker that she wasn't feeling so good. Kim started to gag and ran into the bathroom. She slammed the bathroom door closed and started throwing up non stop. Her coworker asked her if she was okay. She only heard vomiting. She panicked and called Lorenzo to let him know about Kim's illness. He had to leave work to come and pick her up and brought her into their apartment. Lorenzo said that Kim threw up in a brown paper bag in the car and all over the apartment floor. She was vomiting nonstop and she was in pain and her throat was sore. She ran to the bathroom with Lorenzo from behind. He held her hair back so that she had clean hair. He said that it was like that for an hour. I was coming out of the bathroom when I got the call and I drove over and went to the apartment. I was trying not to cry. And I even put on a face mask so the smell didn't get in my nose. I cried at the hospital when they took her to the emergency room. The nurse helped me and we talked about stuff and that when I had to pee. After I finished, they told me about her condition. That's why I cried all day yesterday. Later that day, I went to the hospital to see how Kim was doing. I cried begging her to wake up. She squeezed my hand and woke up. After I was home, Kim called me last night and told me that she was scared and I made my way back over there. When I arrived, the nurse Gina told me that Kim wouldn't let her get close. I saw my sister so scared that when I sat with her, she hugged me so tight." Amanda said. 

The team stayed in the squad room talking for hours.


End file.
